epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/US presidents hurt/heal
It's a hurt heal, you know the rules. Two actions a day, last man standing wins You can now perform three moves, but if you do, at least one must be a heal. and at least one must be a hurt. Combatants 1. George Washington 32hp 3. Thomas Jefferson 23hp 4. James Madison 14hp 16. Abraham Lincoln 32hp 18. Ulysses S. Grant 10hp 26. Theodore Roosevelt 23hp 28. Woodrow Wilson 16hp 32. Franklin Delano Roosevelt 23hp 34. Dwight David Eisenhower 22hp 35. John Fitzgerald Kennedy 32hp 40. Ronald Wilson Reagan 23hp 42. William (Bill) Jefferson Clinton 30hp 44. Barack Obama 31hp Highest and Lowest HP Abraham Lincoln, John F. Kennedy and George Washington 32hp Ulysses S. Grant 10hp Deaths George W. Bush, killed 1 day in by User:WonderPikachu12 - Couldn't find his weapons of mass destruction Richard Nixon, killed 4 days in by User:Freddiemercury01 - Has no Futur-ama Herbert Hoover, killed 5 days in by User:BreZ - I'll be Dam-ned George H. W. Bush, killed 5 days in by User:Baby GG - Like son, like father Harry Truman, killed 6 days in by User:Captain Warrior - A war as cold as his corpse Jimmy Carter, killed 8 days in by User:BreZ - Killed by his fanboy James A. Garfield, killed 10 days in by User:TheDoctorTenGrinch - No lasagna means no reason to live Warren Harding, killed 11 days in by User:BreZ - Isolated in life, isolated in death Benjamin Harrison, killed 12 days in by User:WonderPikachu12 - Not even he knew who he was John Adams, killed 13 days in by User:Captain Warrior - Founding Father Found Dead Andrew Jackson, killed 14 days in by User:TheDoctorTenGrinch - (waiting for Joe) Andrew Johnson, killed 21 days in by User:Captain Warrior - Like his soccer career, it's over Zachary Taylor, killed 22 days in by User:BreZ - Unlucky 13th Franklin Pierce killed 28 days in by User:TheEyeOfAllEyes - Battered, bruised and Pierced John Quincy Adams killed 29 days in by User:Captain Warrior - (waiting for Joe) John Tyler killed 36 days in by User:BreZ - (waiting for Joe) James Buchanan killed 39 days in by User:BreZ - Buchered James Monroe killed 40 days in by User:BreZ - Put out like a candle in the wind Gerald R. Ford killed 50 days in by User:BreZ - Assasinated Calvin Coolidge killed 51 days in by User:BreZ - Cool in his grave William Taft killed 5 days in by User:Joeaikman - Took the Bill Rutherford Hayes killed 54 days in by User:BreZ - William McKinley killed 56 days in by User:Tuxedo! - (waiting for Joe) Lyndon Baines Johnson killed 58 days in by User:Joeaikman - Hey Hey LBJ how many times were you killed today Grover Cleveland killed 60 days in by User:NightFalcon9004 - (waiting for Joe) James K. Polk killed 63 days in by User:TheDoctorTenGrinch - (waiting for Joe) William H. Harrison killed 66 days in by User:TheDoctorTenGrinch - Got the fuck out Martin van Buren killed 72 days in by User:BreZ - (waiting for Joe) Millard Fillmore killed 73 days in by User:BreZ - (waiting for Joe) Chester Arthur killed 79 days in by User:TheDoctorTenGrinch - (waiting for Joe) Last Updated Heal Obama. Double hurt Wilson. by Eyes on August 25th. Category:Blog posts